Various types of fixed rear spoilers have been employed for automobiles, including race cars, that serve to spoil or divert air flow passing over the aerodynamic surfaces of the vehicle to thereby reduce, or negate, the aerodynamic lift created thereon by high speed air flow. These spoilers are normally set at a minimum angle by the sanctioning body controlling race car competition. At this angle, the spoilers located on the deck lid of the vehicles provide positive aerodynamic down forces on the rear end of the vehicle to thereby increase tire traction, enhance directional stability and, as one of several devices employed, to limit maximum vehicle speed. Speeds approach approximately one-hundred ninety miles per hour (190 mph) during competition and Often, when one race car contacts another aft of the center of gravity these high speeds, radial inertia forces causes it to rotate, or spin, through a one-hundred eighty degree arc angle and become airborne while going in the backward direction. The fixed spoiler, and aerodynamic design of the race car vehicle, exposed to the high velocity aerodynamic air stream lifts the rear end of the car off the ground, resulting in tumbling, cartwheeling and airborne rolls before striking the ground. Extensive car damage and/or driver injury is the result. The hard mounted, or fixed spoiler, at a high angle of attack contributes greatly to the aerodynamic lift effect when travelling in a high speed, backward mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spoiler system for race cars that will provide a spoiling effect to the air passing over the aerodynamic surfaces of the car when travelling at a high speed in both the forward and rearward directions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spoiler for a race car vehicle that is responsive to the direction of movement of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an angular adjustable spoiler system for a race car vehicle.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a segmented spoiler system for race car vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system for a race car vehicle that is movable between a position spoiling the aerodynamic air flowing over the vehicle when traveling in a forward direction, to a position spoiling the aerodynamic air flowing over the vehicle roof when traveling in a high speed rearward direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system for race car vehicles that produces a positive aerodynamic down force to the vehicle when traveling in a high speed rearward direction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system wherein the spoiler plate is aerodynamically returned to its normal rearward facing direction as the race car vehicle resumes its normal forward direction after recovering from a spin.